guilty_gearfandomcom-20200223-history
Zappa
Zappa (ザッパ) is a character that is first seen in Guilty Gear XX. He is a very unlucky man who writes of his plight in a diary that he carries about his new "disease" he has, which, from his point of view, consists of fainting and then waking up somewhere else, possibly with alarming wounds and fractures and no memory of how he got there. He is currently seeking a wife. However, his affliction, which happens to be spirits in his body, constantly prevents this. Character Design Gallery ; Zappa's Image Gallery Personality Story ''Guilty Gear XX to Accent Core Plus'' Ever since his appearance, he is searching for the "Dark Doctor" known as Faust in hopes of curing his condition. He meets Faust in two out of his three endings. In the first one, he meets Faust and is possessed by S-Ko, forcing confrontation. S-Ko loses to Faust. After waking up, Zappa is told to isolate himself until a cure is found. In the second ending, S-Ko confronts Faust as in the first, but wins. In this ending, she gains more control over Zappa, mutating him into, according to the ending photo, something non-human. However, this second ending seems less likely. In the third ending, he does not meet Faust at all. Rather, he meets Ky Kiske, who is a high-ranking police officer. After a fight with I-no, Ky arrives on the scene to arrest I-no and attempt to aid Zappa. However, S-Ko interprets this as yet another threat toward Zappa and proceeds to possess Zappa yet again and attack Ky, taking him by surprise. Despite the fact that S-Ko wins the fight, Ky is still able to arrest and put Zappa in jail on the charges of assulting a police officer, both still unaware of S-Ko's presence and that this and all of the events leading up to this point are her doing. Raou and the weaker spirits (excluding the sword) then comfort him in the ending photo. Due to the start of Zappa's story mode in Guilty Gear Accent Core Plus, this third ending is the true one. In this story mode, Zappa wakes up in jail and is not sure of what happened to him. Faust appears via one of his interdemtional doors and accidentally envokes S-Ko, who in turn breaks Zappa out of jail and wreaks havok on the land which ends with two outcomes. In the first outcome, Zappa runs into Faust again, who this time has the proper method of exocising S-Ko. Zappa enjoys life unpossessed for a short time but reveals that he was in fact aware of S-Ko the entire time and realizes that in their time together, despite all the trouble the possession has brought upon him, he has grown attached to S-Ko and wants her back in his life. The image of S-Ko breaking through Zappa'a window and Zappa's horrified face is then shown. In the second outcome, Zappa meets Slayer, a "nightwalker" from another world. Slayer is aware of S-Ko's presence and invites her to come back to his home world with him and his wife, Sharon. S-Ko simply responds with hatred and Slayer then realizes that S-Ko suffers a deep grudge. He allows S-Ko to take out all of her frustration on him in a fight, as he is able to take a great amount of physical damage with no problem. Afterwards, S-Ko agrees to come with Slayer and Sharon on the condition that she is able to take Zappa, who she considers to be her lover, with her. Zappa comes to his senses in Slayer's world, one full of demons like Slayer, and is horrified by the situation he is in. The final shot shows Zappa and S-Ko embracing one another in Slayer's demon world, Zappa in fear and S-Ko in love, whilst Slayer and Sharon look on, content with their new companions. Gameplay Zappa himself does not fight. S-Ko takes possession of his body and controls his actions while the lesser spirits do their part to protect Zappa. Strangely, his fighting stance is one where he is facing away from the enemy, with his back bent painfully forward so he faces his enemy upside-down. Ordinarily, Zappa is weak and does terrible damage with even worse range. Zappa fights by summoning a spirit at random; either the Dog, the Triplet Ghosts or a bloody, hovering Sword will respond to his call. During the course of a battle, certain attacks landed by Zappa will yield ghostly orbs. Upon collecting 8 orbs, Zappa next summon will call forth Raou, his strongest spirit next to S-Ko. Zappa's 3 normal summons last for an indefinite period of time unless Zappa is hit or he performs his Overdrive attack or his Force break, where Raou will vanish after 16 seconds. In Guilty Gear X2, the Gold version of Zappa has access to Raou indefinitely at the cost of not being able to summon the weaker spirits. However, this is only useable in Guilty Gear XX,X2, Slash, and Reload, since Gold/Black characters are absent from GG Isuka. Powers & Abilities Zappa is possessed by an extremely vengeful female spirit known as S-Ko who, whenever she feels the need for battle has arisen, takes complete control of Zappa and causes several horrifying deformities, such as completely bending his body over backwards for his fighting stance and completely mutilating his head into one of a giant demon with sharp teeth, to occur on Zappa whenever she attacks with him, which explains his non-generic fighting style. It is unclear if S-Ko is aware that she is likely doing more harm than good for her host by affecting him the way she does and it is also curious to note that there are a few signs that point to S-Ko having a crush on Zappa, despite the fact that she shows great hatred toward men on several occasions. S-Ko's origins are a mystery, but there are several theories that are explored in the series. One such theory, according to the PWAB's files, is that she is be a unique Gear that was ignored during the war. Another theory is that she is the result of a failed experiment. The theory that appears to be the canon one is that she is the ghost of Axl Low's lover, Megumi, but the truth is still yet to be revealed. As for the reason as to why S-Ko chose to possess Zappa, it remains a mystery as well. There are also other spirits that consist of the following: An extremely powerful lightning manifestation named Raou, three ghosts of unknown origin who are able to curse others with extremely bad luck and even solidify enough to strike themselves, an enchanted sword that resembles a bloody razor blade and appears to be more like an instrument for S-Ko's own use rather than a self-aware being, and a demonic dog that initially takes on the form of a small chihuahua and grows to the size of a large predator dog in order to strike and can even shoot it's entire skeleton outside of it's body for one of it's attacks. Unlike S-Ko, the weaker spirits appear to be more like guardians as opposed to possessors in that they are able to attack opponents by themselves as opposed to manipulating Zappa's body in any way and only appear to fight those who would harm Zappa. The other spirits also appear to be quite caring toward Zappa, even attempting to comfort him when he is arrested by Ky at the end of Zappa's canon ending in Guilty Gear XX. While S-Ko is quite a large mystery herself, almost nothing has been revealed about the origins of these lesser spirits. Command List Zappa's Command List}} Musical Themes *Good Manners and Customs - Guilty Gear XX *''Seizures'' - Guilty Gear XX #Reload Korean Character Quotes See: [[Zappa/Quotes|'Zappa Quotes']] References and Allusions *Zappa's character is named after the famous musician Frank Zappa. Trivia *Characters who have been confirmed to be able to see S-Ko: Anji Mito, Slayer, Faust, Johnny, and A.B.A *Many of Zappa's "unique" phrases he wails during his matches are Japanese tongue-twisters. *S-Ko is allegedly a tribute to Japanese horror icon, Sadako Yamamura, the main antagonist of the 'Ring' films and novels. *Zappa's running animation resembles Regan Macneil's crawl on the movie "The Exorcist". *Upon all characters, only Zappa's "Instant Kill" movement is unblockable. External Links *Dustloop Forums - Zappa Love Series Accent Core Edition (Guide) * Mizuumi's GG Wiki - Zappa References Navigation Category:Guilty Gear Characters Category:Humans Category:Article stubs Category:Males Category:Playable Characters